


荆棘鸟

by kirawu0710



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirawu0710/pseuds/kirawu0710
Summary: Summary：只能靠床上施虐能缓解躁郁症病情的老板Eliott与甘愿为爱而顺从隐忍并深陷其中的下属Lucas在Demaury先生色调昏暗的大宅里，每天晚上都上演着一场场无人能想象得到的香艳故事.....Warning：轻度性虐与捆绑，轻度黑化涉及，刺青，口交，狗血，OOC，背后注意





	1. 上

 

 

**_越过池塘，越过幽谷，越过高山_ **

**_越过森林，越过云霞，越过大海_ **

**_越过太阳，飞过重霄_ **

**_越过群星灿烂的天空，奔向无涯的天边_ **

****

Lucas总觉得Eliott家宅里的那张大床，像一片无尽的暗红色的海。床单上凌乱的布纹就像一波波潮水，势必要将他淹没。

 

就比如此刻。

 

他扬起脖子，颤抖的呼吸使他的胸脯不断地上下起伏，宛如一只脆弱无助的天鹅。他的双手被绑系在床头，眼罩遮住了全部的视野，赤裸的身体不安地紧绷，本能地渴望着被那人触碰。

 

而始作俑者却没了声响。

 

“Eliott……”

 

深红的床单被隐约压出的轮廓，就像一圈圈涟漪贴合着他的身体。昏暗的暖光洒在他光滑的皮肤上，线条勾勒出阴影，肌理就如同一副画布油画般细腻。

 

“我在。”声音温和地从上方传来，像是漫不经心的回应，“看来只有在床上，你才会像以前一样喊我名字。”

 

说起他们以前，那也是六七年前的事情了。对Lucas来说，高中时期的记忆就像一部斑驳的老电影，浑浑噩噩。

 

**_我的灵魂，仿佛飘动在碧波中的_ **

**_游泳健将，沉迷于汹涌的波涛_ **

**_怀着无法言说的快感_ **

**_遨游在无限的深邃之中_ **

****

记忆深处幽远的诗篇传到耳际。

 

“你还记得。”他失神低喃道。

 

“当然。”

 

温暖的手掌轻轻地覆盖在眼罩之上，Eliott俯身，吻上了他微张的唇。那是缓慢的、旖旎的吻，舌头细致地舔过唇缝，像调情一般，温柔得令人沉溺。Lucas恍惚了一瞬，短鞭却迅速落在了腰侧，发出一声短促的声响。他闷哼一声，又被Eliott霸道地用唇舌堵住了所有话语。

 

那是他的老板，在床上不为人知的癖好。

 

Eliott向来是高调的、光鲜的。他是Demaury家族的长子，站在璀璨如银河的无量前程下，身边并肩多年相伴的Lucille，周围还拥簇着无数追随者。可谁也没想到，饶他平日在董事会里如何谈笑自若，背地里却在床上对着自家小员工肆意地束缚和鞭打。

 

那是他独特的发泄方式。主导和臣服，施与和承受，建立在信任之上，将两个明明相隔甚远的人牵连在了一起。

 

身体被翻转过来，Lucas似无助地将脑袋埋在臂弯里，低低喘着气。那作恶的短鞭却如惩戒般一下下落在他光洁的背上。交错的红痕层叠如盘枝，热辣的疼痛被扭曲成了快感，蔓延到四肢百骸。眼罩的布料被激发出的泪水湿润了，Lucas羞赧地咬着唇，虚软的手指攥住束缚的绳结，身体却在击打声中本能地反馈着一波波情潮，令他情不自禁地高昂起欲望，呜咽出声。

 

“短鞭是一种听着夸张的玩意，实际上并不算疼，留下的痕迹也只能维持一两天。”

 

**_飞奔吧，远离这瘟疫横生的污泥浊水_ **

**_在高空的风中荡涤你的罪恶_ **

**_尽情享受宇宙间明朗灿烂的光辉_ **

**_犹如痛饮清纯圣洁的美酒_ **

 

“你的一切，我都记得，Lucas。”

 

Eliott低声说着，把短鞭扔到一旁。那双骨骼分明的手掐握住单薄浑圆的肩头，他埋在Lucas的颈脖处，舌头吮吸舔舐，发出甜腻的吻声，薄弱的皮肤上浮现起一道道红痕。他很喜欢在Lucas身上留下痕迹，那代表着占有、掌控，这比任何甜蜜的对话都更足力。

 

每到这时，Lucas总怀疑平日一脸冷漠的Eliott确实对他动了情。

 

**_欣然地摆脱弥漫在人生的茫茫迷雾_ **

**_抛弃重压在生命之途上的种种烦闷与忧伤_ **

**_以展翅翱翔的身形_ **

**_奔向明亮灿烂的幸福的宁静_ **

 

这时，一串高跟鞋声急促地传来。由远及近，硬生生透过房门，打断了一切。

 

“Eliott！”

 

是Lucille的声音。

 

门被大力敲捶着，Eliott挺起身，披上一件衬衫，匆匆走去打开了门。

 

“怎么回事？”他皱着眉，低沉地询问。高大的身体挡住了门缝，隔绝了后面的一切。

 

“你父亲要见你。”Lucille穿着一身简洁精干的女士西装，浓妆艳抹下，生冷的脸蛋露出分外凛冽的质感。

 

“……我现在过去。”

 

他一边扣着衬衫纽扣，一边折回室内捡起领带和裤子。床头的捆绳被特殊的解法轻拽而开，他拉起Lucas那摩擦得发红的手腕，俯身在上面留下一个虔诚的道别吻。

 

“车在楼下备好了。”Lucille提醒道。

 

Eliott心不在焉地“嗯”了一声，松开Lucas的手，为他脱下眼罩。门边好事的女人还在看着，他转身正准备快步路过她走下楼，Lucille却伸手将他拉住。Eliott没什么表情地回看她，只见她仔细地伸出手，帮Eliott整理好歪斜的领带，诱哄般笑着说：

 

“去吧，我会一直等你。”

 

**_超脱地看待人世_ **

**_让思想的鸟迎着曙光_ **

**_领悟百花的芳香_ **

**_与无声万物的语言_ **

 

※※

 

“波德莱尔的《高翔》。”一个高瘦的男生倚在休息室的门框边上，惬意地眯着眼，冲他一笑，“你念得很精彩。”

 

Lucas这才注意到来者，暗自一惊，将手中的诗集摆回书架上。

 

“谢谢。”

 

学校里的休息室常年闲置，Lucas一直把这里当成自己的小天地，没想到今天竟然遇上访客。

 

“我叫Eliott。”闯进来的男生大方地走进室内，自我介绍道，“Eliott Demaury，高三文科A班。”

 

他自来熟地伸出手，脸上挂着毫无城府的灿烂笑容。

 

“你好，”Lucas也礼貌性地回握了一下，“我是Lucas。”

 

指骨与掌心相碰时，Lucas微微低下了头。Eliott的手宽大且漂亮，皮肤还保有季节性的温暖，相比之下，Lucas的手则有些微凉。它们是如此契合得交握在一起，相互传换着温度，仿佛终于找到各自缺失的一部分，竟能寸寸互补、毫无间隙。

 

Eliott很快便松开了他。

 

“这里是哪？”Eliott一边东张西望，一边问。

 

“废弃的休息室。”Lucas如实回答，“老师办公室在隔壁，可以偷偷连上那里的无线网。”

 

“原来是这样。”

 

“还可以在这里做爱，由于没人会来所以非常安全。”Lucas开起玩笑，“甚至还能瞒着学校举办派对。”

 

Eliott乐了一下，他侧着脑袋说：“你真迷人。”

 

“什么？”

 

Lucas有些诧异，他朝Eliott的眼睛望去。

 

那双灰蓝色的眼睛简直是要把他拖拽进眸子的湖泊里，中心的瞳孔如同深渊。四目相望的瞬间，他的胸腔里仿佛有无数只蝴蝶在刹那振翅，翩翩欲飞，纷乱地撩拨着他的心弦。

 

他暗觉不妙，立刻低下头避开对方的视线。

 

“……没什么。”Eliott也转过头，将目光移到别处，嘴角却挂着意味不明的浅笑。

 

那时他们谁也没想到，在这场动荡不安的岁月里，两人在后来会相互牵绊纠缠得如此之深。

 

※※※

 

这么紧急的情况很少见。传闻中Eliott与他的父亲关系不和，Lucas向来不过问私事，便也无从得知。

 

听着楼下汽车远去的声音，他垂着头穿上衣服，一直倚靠在门边的Lucille忽然转过头，似笑非笑地对他说：“……你以为，你是什么？”

 

从学生时期开始，蓄意靠近Eliott的人便数不胜数。可鲜有人能留下。那些无意义的角色通通都被Lucille如同女武士般驱离开Demaury家族继承人的身边。

 

刚才那番假意温柔的做派，恐怕也只是一个演给他看的下马威。

 

“你想说什么？”他皱起眉，单手撩开窗帘，拉开了一点落地窗的缝隙。清新的空气传进幽暗的室内，风吹起柔软的棕发，他的侧脸轮廓很深，平日冷淡疏远的神色别有一番美感。

 

他有些不耐烦，Eliott私底下一直很厌恶这个女人，导致他也对Lucille多了几分敌意。但再怎么说，Lucille都是他的顶头上司之一，也是Eliott在公司里名正言顺的正牌女友。

 

“你只是他随意看上的新鲜玩具，是他无数个见鬼的怪点子，你以为，他真的爱上了你？”她冰冷的腔调下隐隐带着如海涛般的狂怒，像是不甘，像是怨恨，语调嗤嗤逼人，“你根本不了解他。”

 

窗外的树叶在清秋午后的风中沙沙作响。

 

“等他腻了，自然会有人来替换。反正他也不是第一次抛弃你了，不是吗。”Lucille气冲冲地说完，便转身踩着高跟鞋下了楼。

 

Lucas没来由地心里一抽。心脏像是被逐字碾磨了一遍，没有Eliott给予的快感，那是货真价实的疼痛。明知是外人尖酸刻薄的论调，他却没办法事不关己。

 

他叹了一声，招架不住浑身的疲惫和失落，重新瘫倒在柔软的大床上。空气中还弥留着Eliott那股熟悉又勾人的香水味，冷调而神秘，如它主人本身一般。

 

实际上，Lucas比她更清楚。

 

和老板在一起的几个月里，公司上下除Lucille以外，谁都不知道这回事。他平日依然与Eliott毫无接触，Eliott也不会在公开场合里随便分给他视线和注意。明面上，他们依然是恪守本分的上司和下属，若是哪天那层关系断了，也能轻易地回归到以往的生活。

 

就像他们曾经伪装过的一样。

 

Lucas抬起手臂，黯淡的黄光透过厚重的窗帘照在皮肤上，手腕处还有一圈淡淡的红痕。

 

它们在快速消退着，仿佛不曾留下。

 

※※※

 

“你怎么也来这里？”Lucas盘腿坐在课桌上，腿上放着一盒速食沙拉。

 

“远远听见了你的声音。”Eliott回答。

 

这不怪Lucas。午休时间，也就Eliott这么无聊会在教学楼乱逛，还偏偏撞见他独占了休息室，语调激昂澎湃地读诗。

 

“想来看看谁这么可笑？”Lucas茫然地抬起头问。他的朋友都不太理解他那些老派古板的兴趣，Eliott却似乎感觉他分外有趣。

 

“为什么这么说呢？”

 

“我很好奇。”Lucas说。

 

“我也很好奇。”

 

Eliott靠在桌子边缘，仔细盯着Lucas的脸。那个长相爽朗的男生嘴上还沾了些酱料，像一只窃食的小动物，朝他投去迷惑的目光。Eliott的手握紧了课桌边棱，喉骨滚动了一下。

 

“好奇什么？”

 

“好奇你。”Eliott敛起笑容，试探般地打量着Lucas的神色，“我第一次遇上你这样的人，感觉很新奇。”

 

“是吗？”

 

对方没有听出他话里埋下的隐晦情绪，只是不自知地低下头，低声笑着说。

 

※※※

 

又是一天风和日丽的工作日。

 

Yann与Lucas并肩走出公司大门，入秋的凉风徐徐吹来，街道上车水马龙各自喧嚣。西装革履的男人忽然在一旁开口：

 

“你还有喜欢的人吗？”

 

“为什么说起这个？”Lucas转过头。

 

“因为我怕你受到伤害，”Yann看着他，脸上写满了忧心忡忡，“我不希望你过得不快乐。”

 

对他而言，Lucas向来是个需要被保护着的小动物，性格绵软而善欺。若是有人想要利用他的一片赤诚，Yann也没办法坐视不理。

 

Lucas盯着同伴严肃的脸，忽然笑了起来。他轻松地搂上了Yann的肩膀，在对方耳边说道：“放心吧，我能照顾好自己。”

 

“真的吗？”Yann的目光有些怀疑。

 

“还是你终于愿意追我了？”Lucas开玩笑地拍了拍他的背部。

 

想起来，自从那天Eliott匆匆离去后，已经将近一个星期没再跟Lucas联系过了。公司里本来也不常见到他的身影，这次更是一连失踪了六天，办公室上下都是一片风雨欲来的讹言。

 

来电铃声就在这时忽然响起。

 

Lucas松开了同伴，掏出手机。屏幕上显示着一通匿名来电，他迟疑了一下，接通了。

 

“……喂？”

 

“车在你身后。”

 

熟悉而富有磁性的声音，惜字如金的简洁指令，居高临下的口吻，如同例行公事般的问答。Lucas听出语气中有些阴郁的戾气，不知道Eliott受了什么刺激，只好低低地“嗯”了一声，那边便利落地挂断了电话。

 

对Eliott来说，他现在又算什么？

 

他好像一直没有向Eliott确认过这个问题。仿佛他只是一个随叫随到的泄欲对象，去讨他那偏执狂老板该死的欢心。

 

“出什么事了？”Yann在一旁小心翼翼地问道。

 

“室友让我回去时顺便买点牛奶，他把冰箱里的都喝光了。”Lucas随口撒了个谎。

 

两人就此停下了亲昵的打闹。Lucas等到Yann总算打到出租车回家，才转身朝着等待自己的车子走去。

 

Eliott的专车通常都很好辨认。全黑、低调，就像他身上那永远平整的昂贵西装，围绕周围那冰凉幽暗的香水，一股拒人于千里之外的超然感。

 

后排的门被Lucas拉开，车厢内一片阴暗，那阵熟悉的香水味扑面而来。他坐上座位，合上车门，车子便流畅地行驶起来。Lucas的视野还没习惯昏暗的光线，另一旁的老板忽然伸手，一把将他拉扯过来，推抵在车厢壁。

 

Eliott的手背抵在玻璃上，及时护住Lucas磕向车窗的脑袋，另一只手却危险地圈握住细弱的颈脖，五指慢慢地施力。Lucas浑身颤栗着，想往后退缩却无路可退，咽喉被控制的窒息感一旋一旋地腾升，直冲脑门。尖锐的牙齿咬破了嘴唇，灵巧有力的舌头霸道地探入柔软的唇腔，Lucas被迫尝到自己腥甜的血味。他的四肢被强硬地压制在身下，就像一只插翅难逃的猎物，无法挣扎。

 

前后排的隔板被拉上，隔绝了一切声响。司机毫无察觉地开着车，一路平稳地驶向Eliott那间豪华大气的家宅。

 

※※※

 

“画？”Lucas打开一瓶啤酒，走到Eliott身边，一齐打量着休息室的墙壁。

 

“嗯，这些涂鸦太旧了。”Eliott说。

 

“你有想法？”Lucas看了眼满地的颜料桶。

 

“你呢？”Eliott侧过头望向Lucas，挑了挑眉。

 

“我对这个可是一窍不通。”Lucas摇摇头。

 

凉爽的啤酒灌入口腹，渗着苦的麦香味在嘴里回荡。夏日的阳光温和地透过玻璃洒向地板，休息日的学校在午后一片寂寥。

 

Eliott对着墙壁斟酌许久，开口提议道：“要不我们试试Jackson Pollock的滴画法？”

 

“那是什么？”Lucas看了一眼身边的人。

 

“一种行动绘画。Jackson Pollock认为绘画不应该只限制于手腕、肘和肩，还可以像这样。”

 

Eliott弯下腰从油桶中拎起一支画笔，借着上面沾留的颜料往墙壁甩去，一道毫无主题与意义的橙红色迹挂在了原先的涂鸦上，“瞧，无处不在，缤纷五彩。”

 

“那还真的挺疯狂。”Lucas评价道。

 

“你试试？”

 

Lucas也捡起一根浸入蓝色漆料的画棒，往墙上漫无目的地甩去。画料一滴滴沿着墙壁往下流，挂在橙红色迹的下方。

 

“错了。”Eliott说。

 

“我没有。”Lucas反驳道。

 

“这肯定错了，”Eliott指了指蓝色色迹的位置，“显而易见。”

 

“这种东西没有人能错，除非是蠢到了家。”Lucas坚持道。

 

Eliott转过头看向他，神色有些莫名。他默了默，才认真地开口：“我可不敢这么说。”

 

两人对视了一会儿，Eliott率先笑了起来。在Lucas的注视下，他再次俯下身拿了一把绿色的画刷，继续在墙上即兴滴涂。Lucas也跟着拿起一支颜料往前面喷，一条条活力斑斓的画痕在墙上逐渐构建起两人的奇思妙想。

 

“挺不错。”

 

两人暂时地停下手，看着眼前几道或滴或刷的缤纷痕彩。Lucas觉得他们方向对了，忍不住朝Eliott笑了笑，惹得Eliott握画刷的手紧了紧，忽然伸手，将画刷点上了他的鼻尖。细软的刷毛带着颜料抚过他的肌肤，那一点脏污让他显得俏皮极了，Lucas愣了愣，立刻不甘示弱地将颜料喷口对着Eliott挤去。Eliott躲闪不及，也带了一身的橘红，他双手伸进蓝绿两罐颜料桶里，往Lucas身上抓。

 

“认真的吗！”Lucas躲闪不及，衣服上都挂满色彩，十分狼狈。

 

于是他也模仿起Eliott用手捞起油漆来泼人的恶劣举措。他的棕发尾上挂着漆料，Eliott则被蹭的整个肩膀与背部都五颜六色，像是一团花圃砸到了两人身上，鲜花纷艳地盛开着。他们嬉笑打闹，望向彼此时，眼睛里都是化不开的笑意与暧昧。

 

Lucas被看得一愣，小心翼翼地收敛神色，正想低下头，Eliott那沾满漆料的手却顺势抚上了他的脖子。

 

他狠狠地吻上了Lucas。那是确认，是回应，Eliott铺天盖地的气息喷洒下来，气氛足以展开一段罗曼史。Lucas主动环上他的肩膀，像是溺水者索求氧气一般急不可耐，交缠的热吻仿佛能进行到地老天荒。

 

他的胸腔里那万千蝴蝶纷纷飞过，掀起一波波悸动。他渴望更进一步的触摸、交融，就像要把Eliott融到他的皮肉血骨里才方休。

 

※※※

 

车厢内逼仄狭窄，Lucas难以舒展手脚，只好半屈地蜷在靠椅上。他的衣服半敞着挂在身上，浅浅的腹肌与细瘦漂亮的腰身被掐摸得发红，锁骨颈侧一带都挂满了濡湿的痕迹。

 

“好痛……”

 

脆弱的乳首被粗暴地啃咬，疼痛将情欲的灯火逐盏点燃。Lucas推不开，便挣扎地想逃离，却又被Eliott强硬地圈回来，重新禁锢在他的怀中。Lucas侧过脑袋，眼眶被刺激得泛红，像一只委屈的小动物，瑟瑟发抖地向施暴者投去求饶的目光。

 

他觉得Eliott病了，自己也无可救药。Eliott靠着折磨他来缓解焦虑，而他则一昧无条件地迁就容忍。Yann说怕他受到伤害，可他明白，在这段不甚健康的关系中，是他一直在推波助澜，担任着甘之如饴的同谋角色。激烈的快感通过一次次性虐带动而起，理性被盲目的情感一轮轮勒索囚禁。他迷陷于此，甚至更害怕脱身。

 

在扭曲的斯德哥尔摩情结之下，他早已病入膏肓，无药可救。

 

“Eliott，冷静些……”

 

低哑的声音沾染上哭腔，Eliott却置若罔闻。他像是情绪激动的瘾君子，俯身在Lucas上寻觅干净迷人的气味来维持性命。

 

病态地渴求着怀中人的体温。

 

车子不知何时停靠在大门前。Eliott从他身上起来，随意地整理了一下两人凌乱的衣物。瘫软在座位上喘气的Lucas被打横抱起，带入屋内。

 

※※※

 

那些毫无规则的画痕铺洒在墙壁，有的呈滴状，有的似线条。它们像是赤橙黄绿青蓝紫全都搅拌在了一起，在灰蓝的基底上，打翻了梦幻中的调色盘。

 

就像Eliott看向他时的目光。

 

Eliott的背部抵在墙上，与怀里的Lucas热切地拥吻着。两人的头发和脸庞都是僵结的颜料块，身上在相互爱抚中挂满了斑驳的色料。两人似乎与颜料融为一体，明明浑身脏污，这一刻却偏偏美极了。

 

Lucas原以为自己的人生一片灰暗，Eliott的忽然出现，却带来了无数绚烂的时光，用话语和笑容将他的生活一点一点地点缀起来。明明见面不过三四次，可他们都怀揣着一腔的天真热血，互相心动、爱慕，能够在无人的学校角落赤裸相见，放肆地拥吻。

 

就是这点偶然擦起的火花，换来了Lucas整整七年撞破南墙也不枯萎的热情。

 

Eliott的手流连到越发敏感的地方，肆意地在他的臀上涂抹。那明明是带着漆料而凉浸浸的抚蹭，手掌游弋过的地方却如星火在燎烧一样，灼烧着他的理智。

 

他忽然想开口向Eliott确认些什么，可欲望的翻涌令他无暇顾及更多。他们品尝着一切新鲜的快意，就像初识羞耻之心的男孩与女孩。

 

那满墙眼花缭乱的绚烂色彩，理应同他们的未来一样才是。

 

※※※

 

捆绳如灵巧的藤蔓一般从腕骨缠上并起的双肘，Lucas的手反剪在身后，掌心相对，背部抵着柔软深红的床。

 

下方像炼狱，上方像天堂。

 

他低垂着头，精致立体的五官透露出悦目的萎靡。经过车厢那方小天地里翻云覆雨，他被刺激得疲惫，浑身都酸软无力。

 

“你还要干什么？”他的头轻轻地往后倚。

 

“你会知道的。”

 

Eliott取了一盒工具，在一旁神色认真的挑选着，最后终于做下了决定。

 

他侧身坐在床头，修长的手指在Lucas的左胸膛上勾勒着什么。Lucas默默地低头，看着在自己心脏上方绕圈的指节，蓬乱乖张的头发蹭到Eliott的下颔，酥麻的触感让那人手指一顿。

 

“忍一忍。”Eliott轻声说。

 

Lucas不解地起眉，还想问什么，下一秒便看见Eliott取出老式的线圈机。刺青的颜料已然调好，棉布被放在一旁，那都是纹身的专业工具。

 

这是永久的烙印。

 

比起那些吻印鞭痕，这更像一个极具形式感的终生标记。

 

Lucas忽然抬起头，自嘲地笑了笑。他低低地问：

 

“你爱我吗？”

 

这句话从当年休息室里那场五彩缤纷的拥吻时，便落下了漫长的伏笔。在Lucas的肚腹里迂回了七年，经历了一坎又一坎，直到现在才向Eliott轻轻地问起。

 

※※※

 

“你是Eliott的朋友吧？我是Lucille。”

 

Lucille笑得很礼貌，穿着不像学生，反而像一个成熟世故的社会人士。她右手拿着一封制作精良的请柬，左手提着手提包，站在休息室门口。

 

“这周六是他的生日，我们会在Demaury家族的主宅里举办他的生日宴会。”

 

Lucas愣了会儿，不知道该怎么答话。

 

“……你不会不知道，Eliott是Demaury家族的继承人吧。”Lucille表现得有些惊奇，她将请柬强硬地塞到Lucas手里，“这倒是少见。听说过德莫里制药公司吗？”

 

“我不知道……”Lucas低着头，简洁的请柬上填了Lucas的名字——是Eliott的字迹，他认得。

 

“他最近很忙，来不了学校，于是托我给他在学校里的朋友发放请柬。”Lucille解释道。

 

怪不得从画画那天起，已经四五天没见过Eliott了。

 

“他在忙什么？”Lucas问。两人一直默契地在午休时间的休息室碰头，一直没有留过彼此的联系方式。

 

Lucille隐秘一笑，状似和蔼地说道：“这不是你该问的。”

 

Lucas心里像是被什么抽空，他隐隐有了不好的预感。两人的关系似乎不知何时悄悄地被改变了，只有墙上的绘画还保存着那天鲜艳缤纷的模样。

 

※※※

 

第一针刺入皮肉时，Lucas疼得咬紧牙关。这是他首次纹身，毫无相应的抗痛经验。更何况主导的还是门外汉Eliott，精神状态还不太对，怎么想都不靠谱。

 

他不知道Eliott要纹多少、要纹多久、要纹什么。那根针就像一支流畅的画笔，毫不停顿地穿透着肌肤，将颜料留在里面，逐渐勾画起模糊的轮廓。

 

左胸膛的位置，是心脏的正上方。

 

就如同是要烙进他的心里。

 

“很疼。”他低声喃喃道，额头很快便覆上了一层薄薄的汗。

 

他的胳膊因束缚而被迫反剪，于是身体不由自主地往前挺。这更方便Eliott行事。针落到乳晕旁敏感柔软的肌肤上，密密麻麻的痛感就像是一首嘈杂的交响曲，轰炸得他头晕目眩。

 

“纹身正因为疼，才会具有意义。”

 

Eliott握着线圈机的手意外的平稳，他专注地盯着逐渐成型的图案，灰蓝色的眼睛里藏匿着某种奇特的偏执。

 

“我没说过我想要纹身。”

 

“我想。”

 

Lucas不想再说话，Eliott如今根本不跟他讲理。

 

在机器的嗡嗡声中，他忍着痛看向自己肌肤上的作业。图案在逐渐成形，那是一只栩栩如生的鸟，精细的羽毛陆续被勾勒出来，翅膀用了明亮的橘色，浑体翘尾则一片漆黑，只有侧着的颈肚涂了点白。

 

它的身边环绕着暗青色的荆棘，巧妙地交错盘绕着。鸟与枝叶、人皮与画料，它们都在Eliott手下完美地交融，就像一件浑然天成的艺术品。

 

“荆棘鸟。”Lucas皱着眉说。

 

传闻中，荆棘鸟一生都在寻觅属于自己那棵荆棘树。如愿以偿时，便会把自己娇小的身躯扎入最长、最尖的荆棘上，流着血泪放声高歌，在悲怆的绝唱中气竭命殒。

 

Eliott向来深藏不露。以前在画画方面就素有成就，没想到操起纹身笔，也能在肌肤上创造出媲美专业的精致图案。Lucas的心脏在胸腔里激烈地跳动着，与纹身笔的戳刺只隔一层皮。这个选位危险而暧昧，Eliott似乎决意要将这个印记融入他的血肉，刻入他的灵魂，永远地变成他的一部分。

 

这是最深沉的束缚，最刻骨的烙印。

 

终于，Eliott停下了机器。棉布最后收尾般地擦了擦纹身，总算是大功告成。Eliott解开了他手臂上一圈一圈的捆绳，皮肤已被勒出了红印，手臂也跟着一圈一圈地发麻。Lucas顺势靠在Eliott身上，疲惫地呼吸着，不愿再动弹。他的老板动作温柔地将他放倒在床上，安静地撤下了一旁的工具。

 

※※※

 

“这个宴会，很多社会上的知名人物都会过去为那位小少爷庆生，你要尽量穿得正经点。”室友Mika认真地说，手上还拿着几件西装往Lucas身上对比着码数。

 

“……为什么你也收到了请柬。”Lucas无奈地问。

 

“因为我是法兰西第一交际花。”他咯咯地笑了起来，选中了一套酒红色的，推给Lucas让他试试，“Demaury家的人脉我还是有一点的，宝贝。”

 

收到请柬的还有同班的女同学Imane，他们三个决定在周六一同开车赴邀。Demaury家的家宅在山上的富人区，离市中心有些距离。

 

“我不知道该不该去。”Lucas有些担忧，他换上了合身的西装从试衣间出来，裁缝老板和Mika都眼前一亮。

 

“为什么不？你是他男朋友。”Mika不解地问着，一边帮他整理着身上的衣物。

 

“他还不是，他没有跟我承诺过什么……我甚至不知道他的家境，还是Lucille告诉我的。”Lucas在镜子前左看右看，觉得自己穿上西装后就如同换了个人，变得成熟起来。

 

“和你干上一场后，还邀请你去他的生日会？是，绝对是了。”Mika温柔地笑了笑，伸手揉起Lucas的头发，“自信点，你很喜欢他，他也很喜欢你。”

 

Lucas那幽深的眼睛看不出喜意。他回想着Lucille那天说的话，心里莫名的不舒服。那口吻，就如同是她霸占了Eliott，耀武扬威地把Lucas擅自归为了外人。

 

“你会去的对吧？”Mika注视着他，认真地问。

 

“……嗯。”犹豫片刻，Lucas点了点头。

 

※※※

 

清晨的阳光照透过半醒的眼帘，Lucas睁开眼，房间里只剩他一个。胸膛上传来阵阵痛感，他蹙着眉扯开领口往里面看——陌生的纹身，生动的荆棘鸟，Lucas的思绪有一瞬间凝固住，接着昨天的画面才断断续续地闪过眼前，填充了他的大脑。

 

他撑起身，打算去洗个澡，走到一半才想起纹身暂时还不能碰水，又把淋浴改成了简单的擦洗。一切妥当后，他随手找了件Eliott家的白色浴袍，往楼下走去。

 

Eliott穿了一套正装，黑色外套被扔在一旁。他的手撑着厨房与餐厅间隔的吧台，前面还放了一瓶威士忌和添了冰的玻璃杯。他正为自己倒着酒，忽然听见下楼的脚步声，于是抬头望向Lucas。

 

“不再睡一会吗？”他的声音有些沙哑。

 

Lucas摇了摇头，走下了楼梯。他估摸着Eliott现在算是冷静下来，肯好好谈话了，昨晚没有答复的问话神经质般地从大脑深处涌起。他站到Eliott面前，看着眼前精神状态依然不佳的男人，固执地又问了一遍：“你爱我吗？”

 

Eliott眯着眼，将Lucas从头到脚审视了一遭。他忽然伸手，拉开了对方束在腰侧的浴袍系带，赤裸的身体从浴袍里敞露出来，左胸膛上的荆棘鸟生动立体，像是在迫切地昂头啼鸣。

 

很漂亮。他想。

 

Eliott的手指从玻璃杯中夹起一块被酒浸泡过的冰块，置于齿间用牙齿咬住，俯身往Lucas的锁骨处吻去。

 

冰凉的触感令Lucas浑身颤栗。一道摇曳的水痕随着冰块下移，拖起长长的尾巴，留下濡湿的痕迹。Eliott衔着冰块绕过纹身图案，将它抵到Lucas柔软的右乳晕，用舌头隔着冰块推顶研磨着脆弱的乳首。

 

Lucas闷哼了一声，胸前冰凉的触顶下传来一阵阵奇异的刺激感。

 

他的手不自觉地握住身后的桌棱，Eliott扶着他的腰，被磨得圆润的冰块慢慢地往下移。右胸前挂着的水渍透着冷意，红粒被玩弄得稍稍挺起，他难耐地喘着气，正感受冰块低温带来的新奇体验，Eliott的嘴含住了他阴茎的前端。

 

“呜……！”

 

Lucas浑身激烈地颤栗着，他抬起手，用手背挡住了嘴边的呻吟。眼睛被突如其来的刺激而变得湿漉潮热，像被欺负了一样。Eliott将冰块含入温热的口腔，它在里面慢慢地消融。灵巧的舌头舔弄着龟头与柱身交接的冠状沟处，时而吮吸时而轻舔，快感猛烈地在Lucas身上汹涌着。他的手忍不住抚上老板的头发，颤身低头望去，只见Eliott没什么神情地半阖着眼，专注地半跪着为他口交。他身上还穿着正装，一副例行公事的姿态，这番视觉刺激让Lucas更加难以自持。

 

“……Eliott，我快要……”

 

激烈的高潮跌跌撞撞地袭来，他颤抖地射在了老板的嘴里。老板并没有松口，只是默默地等待着他射精结束。

 

一切似乎重回现实。

 

Eliott若无其事地站起身，又倒了点酒来漱口。他抽了几张纸擦了擦嘴，哑着声反问Lucas：“你觉得我爱你吗？”

 

Lucas没有答话。他靠在吧台上喘着气，眼睛里一片情热未散的潮红。门外隐隐传来汽车驶近的声音，Eliott绕过他，穿上一旁的西装外套。

 

“……早上八点，你要去哪？”Lucas转过头，问。

 

Eliott朝Lucas笑了笑：“我父亲的葬礼。”

 

 

 

 


	2. 中篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它像一根锋利的刺，穿透表层扎进皮肉，突兀地破坏了整体的美感。

**Warining** **：** **r18** **，狗血，** **ooc**

 

晚点七点。

 

苍蓝的天幕犹如水彩抹过，一层淡红，一层暗黄，一层青白，云絮重重叠叠地飘散在边际。天幕之下，一辆车稳稳地驶在蜿蜒的山路上。

 

Imane穿着一身波西米亚长裙，红如烈火的布料在暗色的皮肤上鲜艳地灼烧。平日高高束起的橡皮筋被摘去，卷发松散地披落在肩上，举手投足间都带着矜持与优雅。可下一秒，她便松懈地倒在椅背，回归了平日生活里状态，双臂挂往身旁一左一右两位男士的西装上。

 

“我应该吃点东西再出门。”她说。

 

Mika和Lucas西装革履地坐在两边，各自看了对方一眼。窄小的车厢蔓延着五花八门的香水味，如同一片无规律的汪洋。

 

Lucas对突如其来的身体接触有些抗拒，无论对方亲近与否。他往窗边缩了缩，额头抵在冰凉的玻璃上，恰好半山腰的道路倾斜偏侧，半座城市的夜景就这么映入他的眼帘

 

“Imane，你第一次去吗？”Mika问。

 

“我小学就跟Eliott认识。”Imane淡淡地讲道。车厢里光线黯淡，她的面容便模糊在黑暗中，“很无聊的派对。德莫里老先生喜欢向知名人士炫耀自己如傀儡般的儿子，而一旁负责推轮椅的心肝义女则乐于笑着跟你不动声色地划分阶级。”

 

“……你说Eliott和Lucille？”Mika担心地看了一眼Lucas。Lucas并没有什么表示，只是略微抬起眼。

 

他们口中说的Eliott遥远而难以接近，跟Lucas所认识的仿佛不是同一个人。唯一能将他们之间联系起来，也只有请柬上那一行细瘦飘逸的法文字体。

 

Mika还想说话，Imane及时打断了他，说：“我们到了。”

 

三人同时将目光转向窗外。

 

装饰奢华的城堡挺立在前方，文艺复兴式园林环绕其中，围绕喷泉竖立着几座白色雕像。无数正装出席的权贵子弟们从车上鱼贯而出，三五成群地往城堡入室门赶去。

 

“这也太……”Mika瞠目结舌地将形容词卡在嘴边。三人依次走下车，两位男士好奇地四处张望。

 

“很夸张对吧，像是在西班牙。”Imane无奈地笑了笑，伸手拨弄着头发，“不过比起猫王的豪宅，德莫里企业还是略逊一筹。”

 

“像蝙蝠侠里的韦恩庄园。”Mika评价道。

 

里头派对热闹而奢华，像是城市边缘另一个斑斓的世界。火烛银花，觥筹交错，人影绰绰，语笑阑珊，酒杯相碰的轻响为装潢气派的厅院镀上一层令人目眩的纸醉金迷。惨淡的月光洒在沥青路上，女士们迤逗的裙摆鲜艳明亮，如同一条条摇曳的鱼尾，在走廊过道上轻缓地游过。

 

“走吧。”Imane目光暗了暗，踩着高跟鞋率先走上了大理石长阶。

 

大门在台阶尽头敞开，上面刻满了繁复的章纹，一旁站着名个头高壮的男人。他满脸严肃地伫立在旁，像一位恪尽职守的骑士长，手里拿着份表格，对迎面三人问道：“女士、先生们，请出示你们的请柬。”

 

领头的Imane率先将手中信纸递出去，Mika翻找了一下，也掏出相同的物件，Lucas却忽然在旁边低低地说：“我的请柬似乎丢失了。”

 

检查着信纸的健硕男子抬起头，投来怀疑的目光。Mika见状连忙解围道：“也许是落在车上了，我们可以回去找找。”

 

“或者我们先进去找Eliott，”Imane在一旁说，“让他直接过来放行，说不定来得更快。”

 

“这样确实方便些。”Mika恍然道。他体贴地朝Lucas笑了笑，“你在这里等着，我跟Imane女士先进去。”

 

Lucas倚在门边的壁柱上，一圈圈以花叶为主题的华柱饰硌得肩背很不舒坦。夜在沉降，风在穿林，入门来宾逐渐变少，伙伴们的身影却迟迟未出现。男人低着头核对人名，几只飞蛾悄悄在门外的灯光下扑扇着翅膀，相互追逐。

 

他听着晚风吹拂树叶的沙柔，心里的不安逐渐延伸加剧。他想起自己是如何来到这里：学校休息室里午后温暖的阳光，墙壁上的缤纷斑斓无处不在，Lucille宛如女武士般强硬的嘴脸，林荫夜景在奢华庄园中格外静谧……故事每一点的推进都在将Lucas往全然陌生的环境带去，他紧紧地捏着壁柱上凸起的叶片雕饰，生怕自己会被忽如其来的大风刮走一般。Eliott明明曾与他拥有过亲密无间的时光，如今却完全无法感受到那份特殊的存在。

 

手机忽然振动，一通匿名来电。Lucas下意识转身走下台阶，避开守门人接通了电话。没走几步，电话那头便有了人声的动静。

 

“是我。”

 

是Eliott的声音。扬声器生硬的质感下，他的语气沉稳且陌生。

 

Lucas的心脏直直地往下沉。成长期藏身黑暗令他的内心更为柔韧敏感，也更轻易地能够通过蛛丝马迹洞悉事态发展，他隐约猜到接下来的谈话内容，在趋利避害的本能之下，他几乎起了立即挂断电话的念头。

 

“我很抱歉……Lucas，我们大概不能在一起。”

 

崭新的皮鞋踩在台阶上，酒红色西装将他匀称的身型衬托到极致。晚风将他柔软的棕发缓缓吹起，发丝散乱在空中。不远处，山下的光景映入眼帘——城市像一道比起银河轮廓更加璀璨的辽阔星带，川流不息的车辆与繁华的街景如同人类社会活生生的命脉，不断地流通更替。这就是德莫里家族的高度，Eliott生平所见的风景么？

 

他轻轻地呼吸着，不动声色地听下去。

 

“我太容易冲动，对什么事情都是。很抱歉通过这样的方式伤害了你，这是我仅能想到的唯一的解决方法。”

 

喷泉下的水池倒映着一轮残月，冷白的月光构成了孤零零的景象。Lucas一步步走下台阶，手握着电话附在耳边。他沉默地听着，往庄园门口走去。

 

“我希望你能原谅我的残忍。”

 

Eliott的声音慢慢地传来，浸入听觉神经，像一根刺潜进心脏深处，把一切搅弄得血肉模糊。明明只隔着一道墙，他们却非要靠电信号交流。Lucas无意再听，他在庄园门口伸手招来了一辆计程车。

 

“我明白了，生日快乐。”他说。

 

紧接着，他挂断了电话，将手机塞回裤袋里。Lucas头也不回地打开车门，如在夜色下逃窜一般，扬长而去。

 

※※※

 

天空阴雨蒙蒙，积云如同一晕晕化散开的乌青的雾，确实是举行葬礼的好天气。Lucas端着咖啡在窗边看了很久，感觉望多了便有点像Eliott常吐的烟圈，一圈圈的，暧昧模糊地朝他脸上吻去。

 

咖啡豆是橱柜上的珍藏品，产地在巴拿马某庄园，喝Lucas喝惯星巴克，于是对此一窍不通。老板临走前只告诫他两件事情，一是在他回来前不要擅自离开府邸，二是饭点时会有厨师前来做菜。见Eliott似乎并不在意客人随意糟蹋屋里的东西，Lucas便毫不客气地抓了一把咖啡豆用来磨粉手冲。

 

反正也不是他的。

 

他百无聊赖地待在别墅里，将逐个房间都逛了一遍。与曾经的大庄园不同，这栋建筑风格现代，装潢简洁，非常有实干主义的味道。用Lucas直觉来形容，便是没什么活人气息，连照片都不多见。

 

潮湿的雨气从书房落地窗间隙里飘逸入室，伴随着醇厚的咖啡香味，让人神经都松懈下来。

 

书架上一列列诗集与传记被排摆得整整齐齐，甚至还有关于摄影与绘画的专业书籍。办公桌上放着几台电脑，音响布置在房间四周，落地窗采光充足，是一个不错的工作地点——尽管他从未见过Eliott在家工作的样子。Lucas浏览起每行书脊上的名字，却没找到他想要那本。他走出书房，漫无目的地往下走去，却发现地下室的门被锁上。神秘且古朴，就像蓝胡子公爵城堡里走廊尽头的储物室。Eliott会藏着什么？他想了会儿，没有答案。于是又回到客厅，坐在沙发上听雨。

 

思绪昏昏沉沉，就如窗外压低世界的乌云。苍蓝色的天幕像一对无法聚焦的眼睛，在云层缝隙里断断续续地俯视着大地，大地却如同一个沉默的恋人，对天空投以的关注不闻不问。

 

他想到了绚烂的画壁、繁盛的大庄园与公司的周年舞会，回忆起无关痛痒的七年。这些零碎的画面交错地浮现在眼前，难以摆脱。有关Eliott的回忆就如荆棘一般，密密麻麻地将他包围。

 

就像不曾逃脱过一样。

 

Lucas听着雨声冉冉地睡去，直到半夜才被意识模糊地抱起。Eliott身上的香水味被草地的潮湿冲淡了不少，夜雨还在不停歇地敲打着窗棱。Eliott把他抱上了楼，房门咿呀地开启，然后温柔地将他放在床上。床头一盏明灯暖暖地亮着，Lucas朦胧地睁开眼，老板顺手曳过被子将他盖住。

 

“下次不要睡沙发。”

 

最后的暖光也被熄灭，世界又重回静谧的黑暗中。

 

Lucas睡不着了，像是有一万只飞鸟在他脑海里高歌般，反而越发清醒。他感受到Eliott躺在身边，模糊地注视着自己，于是他正想说些什么，脖子上却传来略凉的触感。

 

手指轻浅地游弋过他的脖颈，停在凸起的喉骨处。酥麻感令Lucas呼吸急促起来。他极力克制住逃避本能，在富有控制意味的挑逗下与Eliott默默对望。

 

指节攀过肌肤，轨迹交连成环，就像是一个无形的项圈牢牢地套在脖颈上。

 

“我明天想回公司。”Lucas忽然开口。

 

“……可以。”Eliott低声应答，收回了手，“我明天让人帮你备车。”

 

两人又小小地沉默了一会儿。

 

平时夜雨总能给Lucas带来困倦感，现在却不知为何将他的思路唤得越发清晰。他原以为Eliott今晚会在庄园里过夜，没想到还是回来这里。

 

“今天过得怎么样？”他问。

 

“明天还想上班的话，就早些睡吧。”

 

老板伸手将身边的人隔着被子圈入怀中，Lucas的棕发便柔软地散在温暖的胸膛上。他无声地抵着Eliott的身躯，伴着雨声与呼吸声再度清浅入眠。

 

现实中的安逸如潮水般退散回流。在梦里，记忆深处中舞池音乐喧嚣高涨，逐渐接替了周遭一切。

 

※※※

 

他被灌了许多酒。有个女人浓妆艳抹地在他身旁，如波浪般舞摆着身体。公司上下都沉溺在这场周年舞会中狂欢放纵，不知是谁在Lucas脸上留下几抹唇印，红艳得分外热烈。一切就如一出闹剧，男男女女带着麻痹神智的酒精，毫无章法地在办公桌打印机间接吻，缤纷气球与彩色横幅，蛋糕上插满焚烧的蜡烛，像是一场大火轰轰烈烈地席卷而来，把平时冰冷严肃的工作氛围吞噬入腹。

 

Lucas跌跌撞撞地躲进卫生间里，掩上厚重的木门，严实地隔挡住一波波乐潮。所幸没有人敢在公司卫生间里头乱搞，这里也成了无人问津的安全角落。

 

他接水洗了把脸，水滴挂在额前的发尾，盈盈地将立体的面部轮廓点缀得发亮。他撑在镜子前台上，喘着气，与镜像里的自己对视。里头的人浑身都是积攒多年的恶毒与嫉妒，以及宣泄过后的落寞。那人在他的视线里与某位女郎并肩离场，抓不住的距离就像是阻隔他两人间断崖。他像一只尚未离巢的雏鸟，追逐的人却越来越遥远。

 

镜子里的人平日长得清爽好看，如今浑身都是轻浮的酒气，颧骨与脸侧还挂着点派对用的闪粉，眼色在朦胧下更显迷醉动人。

 

木门被推开，发出“嘎吱”一声轻响。

 

Lucas抬起眼，却看见老板倚在背后的木门上，反手给门把上了锁。黑口罩严实地遮挡住了半张脸，正目光幽深地通过镜子与他对视。眼前的场景就如同他杜撰出来似的，他明知道Eliott在一个多小时前就与Lucille悄悄离场。Lucas一时间说不出话，撑在洗手台上的手不自觉地轻颤。胸腔里的心脏激烈地跳动着，情感发酵变成了无数只蜘蛛壁虎，在四周的墙壁上快速地交错攀爬。这番无声对望，将他拉回初见时一瞥惊鸿的心动。

 

他们上一次独处，还是在高中时期的午后校园。在那墙丰富多彩的壁画前，柔暖的日光底下。

 

“Salute。”

 

Eliott半张脸藏匿在口罩下，说话态度模棱两可。灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，视线犹如审视敌手一般，极具压迫感。

 

“……Eliott？”Lucas犹豫了一下。

 

再然后，他被粗暴地推按在冰冷的镜面上，臀腿抵着湿凉的台棱。Eliott半解开口罩，伸手扣住了Lucas的脑袋，两人在洗手台上汹涌地接起吻来。浓呛的酒味在唇齿间交互，他枕在Eliott的手掌中，一如当年的温热触感从发旋传入皮肉，仿佛扫清了脑海中长久以来的委屈与难过。

 

衬衫纽扣被一粒粒地解开，皮肤暴露在冰冷的空气当中。Lucas清醒了几分，他伸手撑开Eliott的肩膀，呼吸急促，制止住接下来的举措。

 

“你还欠我无数解释……”

 

“那些我们留给以后慢慢去谈。”

 

抵在肩上的手指被一根根掰离，Eliott扣着他的手腕，再次将他按回到镜面，低头深深地咬住他的唇。Lucas本应抗拒这番强势的进攻，可身体却如着了魔般地沉沦，被刺扎得浑身流血也不愿挣扎。他意识到自己内心深处仍然渴望着Eliott，两人间深刻的羁绊早已编织成错综复杂的陷阱巢穴，如泥潭深渊，他则是那只自愿投身天罗地网的雏鸟，即便被伤害到遍体鳞伤也甘愿停驻于此。

 

明知道对方不过是贪图新鲜，又或者是喝醉后心血来潮，可他没有叫停的底气。他远远地偷看了Eliott一夜，喝了无数杯酒，早已把自尊连同破碎的心脏踩入了泥泞。

 

Eliott半睁着眼，灰蓝色的眼睛里透出狂躁到近乎可怖的偏执。那注视仿佛来自于阴冷的深渊，抬头遥遥地望着天空中璀璨明亮的星月，爱慕与怜惜揉杂成一体，极端的控制欲像是吞噬清朗的巨兽，甜蜜的亲昵与痛苦的癫狂交替闪现，一切都在刹那间风起云涌，天翻地覆。

 

※※※

 

Lucas从睡梦中醒来，天色亮了大半，Eliott照例是大清早就不见踪影。他从衣柜里翻出几件尚且合衬的衣服，匆忙收拾了一下仪容，便往楼下赶去。

 

Eliott并没有食言，果然为他备了车。

 

手头上的项目正处于关键时期，Lucas不想再耽搁下去，便乘上专车返回总部大厦。他大学专攻生物与医学，毕业后成功被德莫里公司聘用，如今已作为一名公司举足轻重的药研人员，正值事业上升期。团队里伙伴每天都在忙里忙外，他哪能因为个人感情而消极怠工。

 

但当Lucas踏入自己楼层时，他才发现，在昨日请假的一天里，公司上下经历了多少风风雨雨。

 

“早上好。”拿着报表的Yann经过电梯门时，刚好看见Lucas从员工电梯走出，于是抬头问好。

 

“昨天发生了什么？”

 

“老先生过世了，咱们老板踢走了几个股东，接下来也许会叫停不少项目和开始裁员。”Yann压低声音，“如今正人心惶惶。”

 

Yann作为该项目另一个负责人，自然不甘心会这样功亏一篑。他苦恼了一天，总算等来能与他分担问题的诉苦对象。

 

Lucas神色没什么变化：“不要将这些事传出去。”

 

“快到临床才发生这种事，你居然不着急？”Yann盯着Lucas，试图挖掘到一丝愤怒的情绪。

 

Lucas朝他看了眼，顺手披上挂在一旁的白大褂。裁剪合理的工服衬出他细瘦匀称的身型，更为Lucas这张无动于衷的脸多添几分漠然。他拎起一份实验数据分析报告，说道：“还不确定的事情，别太听信传闻……我去实验室看看。”

 

“对了，”Yann在后面叫住了他，“Chole准备下个月调离去芝加哥。”

 

Lucas诧异地转过头，Yann看似淡然地笑了笑，说：“我知道这很突然，我也是昨天才知道……进去跟她道声别吧。”

 

隔离门后几个实习生在谈笑，见Lucas走进来，纷纷向他问好。这些都是趁着假期出来丰富简历的大学生，站在实验台前面对复杂的流程状况频出，比起当义工更像是Lucas一行人在天天为他们免费教学，可谓是毫无专业性可言，看着就头痛。一旁的研究员Chole朝他无奈地笑了笑，高高的棕色马尾在颈后轻轻甩摆，穿上白工服显得更加高挑出众。

 

“早上好，Lucas。”她说。一旁实验用的白鼠在箱子里活蹦乱跳，她逗弄般地敲了敲箱壁。

 

Lucas指点了好一会儿，才将实习生劳动力分配得井井有条。他不怎么严肃训话，却也很少有人能跟他套近乎。学生们都对他有所顾忌，纷纷言听计从。

 

Chole、Lucas和Yann三人皆是同期生，可Chole的性格要比另外两人温和得多，几乎每届实习生都与她关系密切。Lucas从医药柜里取了一块敷贴，向她悄悄递了个眼神，走进了一旁存放材料的隔室。

 

“找我有什么事？”Chole跟随着走进来，合上门，狭窄的空间里飘着纸料与墨水味。

 

“我最近在身上纹了点东西，衣料摩擦起来不太舒服……恰好实验室里有防水敷贴，我自己动手可能比较麻烦，你替我贴上去吧。”Lucas将手中敷贴递过去。

 

“纹了什么？我看看。”Chole好奇地问。

 

Lucas低下头，认真地解开白褂里的衬衫纽扣，露出了左胸膛上刻印的图案。Chole凑过去仔细地打量，长长的眼睫毛细微地颤动着。她长得不错，洁净的脸蛋俏皮且讨喜，像一簇鲜艳的花束，Lucas无端对她多生几分好感。

 

“很漂亮。”她评价道。

 

敷贴的包装被撕下，Chole对比着纹身，避开荆棘的纹路，小心地将其按上。Lucas看着她的发顶，忽然开口：“听说你要调派去芝加哥。”

 

“对，”敷贴固定好了位置，Chole直起身，笑着挽了挽鬓间的散发，“公寓和机票都已经定好了，我很期待。”

 

“这很好。”Lucas将衬衫合上，重新扣紧纽扣。隔间里陷入莫名的沉默。Chole沉默了一会儿，忽然抬起头。

 

“我喜欢你，Lucas。”她认真地说注视着Lucas，眼睛里的多了一份挫败后的柔和感伤，“我清楚你不喜欢我，甚至根本没有发现这回事，但我确实暗恋你很久了。”

 

“……这很让人意外，我从没有往这边想。”Lucas说。他想伸手却安抚Chole，却又不知道该怎么做。

 

实际上他早已隐隐察觉这位女同事对他怀揣着特殊的心思，只不过他向来一心往自家老板的火坑里扑，一直都没有点破这层朦胧的爱恋。他有些愧疚，并莫名地对Chole产生同病相怜的感觉。

 

“没关系。”Chole低下头，勉强地笑了笑，“这次去芝加哥能给我带来新鲜的环境，我会好好调整过来。”

 

“你肯定能遇上更适合你的人。”Lucas安慰道。

 

“谢谢，我很高兴跟你坦白这件事……那你呢？Lucas，你有喜欢的人吗？”Chole就如同朋友在离别时的闲聊一般，状似轻松地说出对暗恋者来谈并不算轻易的话。

 

Lucas有些动容，他沉默了一会儿，开口坦白道：“Chole，我是同性恋。”

 

这时轮到年轻的女药研员一脸惊讶了。她思索了几秒，然后不可置信地问：“……难道是Yann？”

 

“怎么可能。”Lucas无奈地否认。

 

“你不会已经有男朋友了吧？”Chole试探道。

 

Lucas还真不清楚如何形容他跟Eliott。他们白天相互避让，晚上同床共枕，至始至终都避讳着不去谈论两人间的关系和未来。比起情侣间应有的甜蜜互动，他们更像是互不干涉彼此的性伴侣——Lucas想了想，发现自己甚至性伴侣都算不上。见面的主动权永远是在Eliott手中，他就像一个名不见传的地下情人，只会在老板需要他时才会出现。

 

“认识七年了，但大概只能算是情人。”他淡淡地笑着，回答道。

 

“可你看上去很爱他。”Chole有些担忧地提醒道，“恐怕你该好好反思一下这段感情了。”

 

历经七年之痒的同性恋情人，至今仍身份不明、男友未满。这听上去就很不靠谱。尽管爱情本来就是蛮不讲理的东西，但她仍私心地考虑着如何不让Lucas受到伤害。

 

“反思过了，那又如何。”Lucas叹了口气，“我依然没办法离开他。”

 

“要不跟我一起去芝加哥，换个环境调整一下心情？”Chole兴冲冲地提议道。

 

Lucas乐了乐，以一种严父的口吻说道：“那么你就没办法彻底地摆脱过去了，我亲爱的Chole小姐。”

 

“既然如此，我能在临行前得到一个道别拥抱吗，Lallemant先生？”Chole张开双臂，笑容乐观地在脸上洋溢着。

 

狭窄的材料室里，Lucas轻轻地迎上Chole的拥抱。Chole满足地靠在Lucas怀里，在他耳边悄声说：“你要再勇敢、再主动些，把他彻底追到手。”

 

但愿如此。

 

两人走出隔间，发现实验室里一片死寂。平时闹腾的学生们都低着头，默不作声地各自调试着仪器。身穿黑色雪纺衫的女人站在一旁，似已经静候多时了。

 

Chole愣了愣，她认出这位是老板身边跟着的秘书。

 

秘书小姐展露出礼貌性的职业笑容，对Lucas说道：“Lallemant先生，请跟我走一趟。老板现在需要你。”

 

“好的。”

 

Lucas安抚般地看了Chole一眼，跟秘书小姐走出实验室。Eliott办事向来公私分明，以前从未在上班时间打扰过他。除了曾有几次Lucas在会议室里亲自给高层们汇报项目成果，以及两个月前的周年舞会上旧情复燃，两人在公司里就没有过再多的接触。

 

一黑一白对比鲜明的两人走进电梯，门一合上，封闭的空间便开始极速攀升。Lucas轻轻倚靠在电梯上，墙壁的镜子照出他冷峻漠然的形象。或许是受了Eliott潜移默化的影响，Lucas在公事上的严肃苛刻简直与他如出一辙。打量了几秒镜子里的自己，Lucas忽然皱了皱眉，想起什么般地开口：“你说的‘需要’，是指他亲口指令，还是你私下判断？”

 

秘书小姐端正的站姿有一瞬间僵硬。她默了默，无奈地说：“确实是我私下判断。”

 

“你怎么知道我跟他……”Lucas迷茫地询问道。

 

“关于你的事情，我也帮过一些忙。”秘书小姐想了想，说，“不过我了解得并不多，只是直觉上判断现在的情况，找你要比找Lucille小姐有用。”

 

“我的事情？”

 

“他将你保护得太好了，Lallemant先生。”她扬起一个秀丽的笑容，巧妙地打断了Lucas的问话，“你总有一天会发现的。”

 

Lucas倚着镜子，没再说话。电梯是个严实的箱子，闭起眼时甚至分不清它是上升还得下降，而终点又往往不可预见。当它再度开启时，收入眼底的景象或许是荒芜的星际疆域，又可能是萧条的宇宙飞船。它就这样怀揣着Lucas动荡的未来，朝着未知的方向飞速驶去，方方正正的肚腹里还装有一男一女。

 

他侧过脸，呼吸不经意地洒在冰凉的镜面上，往镜像中自己的轮廓喷覆了一层薄雾。昨夜未完的梦境又再次涌起，如遥遥远古的海浪，逐渐占据了他残断的思绪。

 

※※※

 

卫生间的镜面涌起了白雾。

 

厚重的木门被上了实锁，音乐还在外面疯狂振响着，Lucas绵软地伏在Eliott肩上，像是刚刚抽噎完一般，虚弱地颤着气。阴茎挺入身体时，他才意识到之前潦草的扩张完全不够用。钝痛赤裸裸地贯穿全身，像是要把他活生生劈成两半，他的眼睛模糊地泛出泪水，晕乎乎地搂着Eliott的脖子，仿佛在激流中拽紧一块浮木。Eliott似乎察觉到了什么，停下动作，将他更亲密地圈在怀中，就像在安抚一只无家可归的流浪猫。

 

“要停下吗？”

 

在暖光灯照耀下，两人的影子交错重叠。Eliott的声音一如平日般冷静自持，身上酒味却浓烈逼人。Lucas疼得不行，却仍隐隐觉得一切形如虚构般不真实。七年的乌飞兔走使两人渐行渐远，Eliott身边莺燕围绕、绯闻不断，Lucas的社交圈换了一波接一波，他偶尔眺望，却不曾有过回应。

 

“继续吧，”闷哑的声音从肩边传来，他如鸵鸟般羞赧地埋着头，轻声说，“弄疼我。”

 

于是Eliott又动作了起来。前端挤开紧致的嫩肉，不紧不缓地完全嵌进他的身体。交合处撑开到极致，身体彻底地被填满，炙热的温度自腹部与尾椎升腾，情潮蔓延到四肢百骸——二人的灵魂仿佛终于因此得以会面。对他们而言，性爱是最能把两个独立个体捆绑在一起的方法。它胜过一切拥抱激吻，媲美所有表白示爱。他们两人就这么静静地感受着彼此，浮空的魂魄在相互试探与触摸，这场交汇足足跨越了如同默剧般七年的分别。

 

“Tu Me Manques(我想你了）。”

 

Eliott低声喃喃着，如情人们朝夕日夜的耳鬓厮磨，如孩童间在檞寄生下无人知晓的承诺。它带着独特的辛辣酒气，从喉咙里缱绻地吐了出来。

 

这简短的一句话翻山越岭，送向Lucas七年前青涩内敛的高中时期。当他在城堡门边看着交尾的飞蛾独自惘然时，由厅室内欢笑声与园林单调灯光构成的黯淡回忆里，这句话曾是他迫切渴望着的救赎，最终却只等来一通分手电话。

 

也许是酒喝得太多，也许是下半身被撑开得太疼，总之是在控制范围之外，他的眼泪断断续续地从眼眶跌落。Lucas在工作之后很少有示弱的表现，情绪在平日积攒着，被敏感地收藏起来，心脏隔着如保护层般的漠然，极力疏远一切。Eliott抚摸着他柔软的棕发，歉意地悄言安慰着什么，那些琐碎词语徘徊在Lucas耳际，至今都无法回忆起完整的句段。

 

Lucas将脑袋埋在对方的胸膛上，低头看着下方。Eliott衬衫半解，腹部绵延的肌肉群漂亮而性感，像一头蓄势待发的猛兽，蕴藏着灵巧与力量。这让他想起去年有一名女模特为博眼球，曾在媒体前叫嚣说德莫里家小少爷曾对她始乱终弃，结果反被这位年轻沉稳的企业家反唇相讥：“我即便是现在投身模特行业，不出三年都会比这位靠虚假话题炒作的女士混得要光明。”现在看来，这不是假话。Eliott长相英俊，还拥有赏心悦目的身材与尺寸，本便是公司里不少女性消遣闲聊作的谈资。Lucas目光顺着极具力量感的线条往下探去，却发现Eliott腰侧有一道暗红而狭长的疤痕。

 

它像一根锋利的刺，穿透表层扎进皮肉，突兀地破坏了整体的美感。

 

Lucas伸出手指轻轻地摩挲过疤痕，那是皮肤被深深划开后留下的创面，组织光滑得犹如磨牙吮血的蛇信。他皱起眉，问道：“怎么回事？”

 

“去年公司财政危机，我将右边的肾脏卖给了一位美国富豪。”Eliott风轻云淡地解释道。

 

“这两件事都没有发生过。”

 

“没错。”Eliott低下头，亲吻着Lucas的发顶，这个亲昵的举动令对方逐渐放松下身体。他无意解释，Lucas也没再追问下去，顺其自然地享受着难得的温存。

 

下身慢慢地运动起来，脸上的泪痕逐渐变得冷淡，炙热的结合处被阴茎进出磨蹭得微微发红。Eliott抬起Lucas的腿，光洁的膝盖被折压在胸前，更加肆无忌惮地往他身体深处抽送。

 

深深浅浅的呼吸声逐渐堆满室内，呻吟里头夹杂着欢愉。抽风机“哗哗”地转动着，遮掩不住洗手台上淫靡不堪的水声。

 

前面摆着隔门，身后挂着镜子，上司亲吻着下属，性爱包裹了酒精。他们在公司的卫生间里缠绵着，外面是员工们鼎沸的山海人潮，荒唐的身份悬殊构成这个恍若隔世的空间，两人的灵魂在所有微妙的不和谐里相互重合。

 

※※※

 

两人一前一后地走出电梯，Lucas看见电梯旁的盆栽碎了一地。一位清洁工在俯身收拾，听见电梯门开合声后好奇地抬起头，探究的眼神在Lucas的白大褂上滚了一圈。

 

秘书小姐将他领到老板办公室门前，低声说：“他现在状态不太好。”她将手放在门把上，确认般地望着Lucas。对方没什么表情地点了点头，于是她便将门推开一道缝隙。

 

里面没有开灯，只有窗外暴雨将至的天昏地暗稍稍打亮了偌大的室内，投射下一片深深的阴影。Lucas看见Eliott坐在办公桌一角，手虚虚地握住细长的酒瓶颈，出神般看着窗外天空风起云涌。他反手合上门，动作很轻地走到Eliott身旁，Eliott转头看了他一眼。

 

“我没让你进来。”老板说。

 

“你这是在糟蹋红酒，我能听见单宁酸在酒瓶里哭泣。”Lucas静静地与Eliott对视。

 

Eliott这种葡萄酒开瓶对嘴灌的喝法，简直是刻意跟传统品酒方式相对抗，足以让任何一位品酒师心疼不已。办公室里每支酒都是价值连城，它们更像是标记着年份与产地的工艺品，只能高高摆着，供来宾煞有其事地鉴赏。Eliott这番离经叛道的作践，不过是单纯地为了破坏事物美感，就像电梯前摔碎的盆栽一样。

 

他兴致缺缺地抬起拎着酒瓶的手，想再次往嘴里灌，Lucas及时地伸手抢过红酒，也对嘴喝了起来。他们的目光如同拉锯战般纠缠，Eliott眼底不稳定的情绪被挑衅似地勾起。Lucas昂起头，喉骨因吞咽而一下下地滚动。他喝得有些急，几注深红的水痕顺着嘴角流进白褂的衣襟。

 

Eliot眼色逐渐变暗，深沉如云海在眼底聚拢。他伸手想将Lucas灌酒的手拉开，Lucas却顺势手腕一翻，将瓶嘴对着自己的锁骨直直地倒去。

 

半瓶红酒倾泻下来，色泽暗红的液体畅快地洒在细腻偏白的肌理上，往衣物深处的阴影里尽情流淌。黯淡的光线下，他就像沾染上脏污的羊羔，又像是点缀了鲜血的白棉，视觉上极有冲突美感。他的嘴角还勾起些许笑意，狠狠地撩拨了Eliott的心。

 

几乎是一瞬间被推按在实木桌面上，Eliott俯身啃上Lucas的锁骨，白褂随之松散开来，里面棕色衬衫的纽扣被一粒粒解开，强势而霸道的吻跟随着一路往下。深色的酒水舔过胸膛上的乳晕，浸湿了这具年轻漂亮的肉体。它们分成蜿蜒的红痕流向腰侧，就像一副旖旎的画作：以Lucas的胸腹为洁白的画布，昂贵的红酒在上面勾勒出流连诱人的花纹。

 

“你在点火。”Eliott抬起头。

 

“我知道。”他回馈以一个张扬的微笑。

 

皮带被熟练地解开抽出，裤头松垮开来。Lucas躺在老板的办公桌上，感觉自己是一条置于砧板上的鱼，身上还淋满了糟糕的酱料，在待人斩割的过程中无声地啜泣着。不过他没有流泪，只是偏过头看向窗外，对面写字楼在宛若黄昏的天际下灯火通明。

 

Lucas低低地呼吸着，像一个无药可救的性瘾者，沉溺于游弋在他身上的手掌每一寸的抚摸，直到性器的前端抵上了臀部。Eliott深深地挺入他的身体，他在刹那间弓起身，本能地蜷缩着，想抗拒痛感澎湃袭来。压抑阴暗的办公室，积雨云徘徊在周围，所有灵魂上的嘶哑与悲鸣都变成了一场无声的歌剧。Eliott将他按回办公桌上，紧窄的甬道被彻底贯穿，疼痛的热潮包裹住凶悍的阴茎，他失声颤栗着，直到Eliott温柔地亲吻起紧绷着的腹部，身体才勉强地接纳起体内被异物深埋。

 

他们的性爱可以分为两类，一类甜腻绵缓且磨人，Eliott恶趣味的主导就像调味剂，温柔的布施轻而易举地把性高潮装点得眼花缭乱；一类纯粹就是粗暴与疼痛，进入过程毫无公道可言，仿佛一切只是为了确认彼此存在一样，越痛便越清晰。

 

当下明显属于后者。

 

外面明明早该狂风暴雨，天幕却依旧安静地酝酿着满腹暗黄云层，将两人黑影的轮廓拉得极长。整座城市仿佛陷入了与世隔绝的孤寂，皆为他们两人停下平日浮躁的光怪陆离。

 

Eliott动作长缓地进出，柱身与肉壁摩擦出电流般的快感，细细地在里头蒸腾跳跃。高潮往往是由无数性快感逐渐积攒汇聚而来，老板显然不急于一时。他耐心地将Lucas身上恶劣的倒酒后果都亲吻个遍，下身更是放慢了节奏，每一次顶弄都不由分说地挺进甬道深处。

 

“谁帮你贴上的？”手指抚过胸前完美的敷贴，Eliott如同审讯般危险地问道。

 

“……我自己。”他轻声说完，对方却停下了动作。胸膛上的手指缓慢地抚过敷贴的边缘，Lucas迷茫地朝对方望去。

 

“为什么要撒谎？”Eliott冷静地问道。

 

Lucas愣了愣，正想解释，却忽然醒悟到什么，一脸难以置信地瞪着Eliott。可他还没来得及开口，Eliott便俯身堵住了他的唇，铺天盖地的吻将Lucas的话语推回喉咙，Eliott却仍嫌不够。覆在敷贴上的手惩戒般地随意捻搓起对方胸前挺翘的红粒，粗暴的捏扯给敏感脆弱的乳首带来巨大刺激，Lucas胸前仿佛燃起一片热辣的酸痛。他的手指拽紧了散在身下松垮的白褂衣，身体挣扎着想要躲闪，可下半身却又被狠狠捅入的性器钉在原位。

 

在Lucas的呜咽声中，Eliott把他的唇腔彻底地齿列搜刮了一遍，才意犹未尽地松开嘴。

 

“Eliott！……你监视我！”Lucas从老板的深吻下艰难地逃出，才得以稍微喘气，“你连Chole都要吃醋，那上个月是谁在跟某财团大小姐每天傍晚光明正大地约会？我们来算一算，谁比谁过分……”

 

“那不作数。”Eliott板着脸，打断了对方的质问。

 

Lucas皱了皱眉，这种说法简直是无理取闹。

 

这些年来，Lucas眼见Eliott约会对象一个接一个地被媒体曝光，晚餐照片中的俊男美女看起来格外顺目般配，更别提还有一个永远与他并肩而站Lucille。

 

即便是他们复合以后，Eliott的花边新闻依然络绎不绝。那些烂俗的浪漫做派，浆酒霍肉地博美人一笑，都是Lucas平日生活里无法企及的地方。

 

他不过问，背地却对此了然于心。要是真算起来，Eliott欠他太多回了。

 

“为什么你能跟各种女人共进晚餐，我却不能有自己的社交圈子？”他问道。

 

这句话将气氛逼往彻底的死寂，恰好窗外开始降起了小雨。Eliott那双灰蓝色的眼睛似乎透着莫名的受伤，这种落寞神态本不该出现在德莫里企业领导者的脸上。雨声逐渐变大，像是要将整座城市彻底淹没。

 

“那不作数。”

 

他听见老板在滂沱雨声中，又低低地复述了一遍。

 

Eliott缓缓俯下身，附在Lucas耳边哑声说道：“不跟你在一起的时间里，一切都不作数。”

 

Lucas还未来得及思索，光洁的长腿被温柔地抬起，下半身操动又重新开始。性器带着蛮不讲理的粗暴在甬道里进进出出，变得更为快速而凶悍，躺在办公桌上的小员工则像一片枯叶在激流中随波漂动，被操干得毫无招架之力。Eliott将脑袋深深地埋在Lucas肩上，吸嗅着上面熟悉的气味，Lucas的手臂顺势环上对方背部。他细碎地喘息着，圆润的指甲在Eliott的皮肤上抓挠出一道道红痕。

 

这场宾主尽欢的淋漓性爱持续了很久，等到步入尾声时，Lucas已然浑身倦累。他在射精完后便瘫软在皱巴巴的白褂上，全由Eliott来善后。办公室有一道通往休息间的暗门，里面有间独立浴室。

 

Eliott帮他揭下被红酒淋湿的敷贴，低声说：“纹身要保持干净清洁，不要揉搓和长期泡水，但没必要完全遮起来。”

 

两人在那稍作清理完后，Eliott为Lucas裹上一席灰色的备用被布，动作轻柔地将他抱起。

 

※※※

 

“你很好，Eliott……你暗地里计划了这么久，就是为了有朝一日能这么一声不吭地把我踢出公司，还在你父亲去世后的第二天！……你对得起我吗？你对得起你父亲吗……我为你们家付出了这么多，还不够吗？！”

 

“这些话留着跟我的律师慢慢谈。如果你喜欢的话，还可以去我父亲墓地里去跟他倾诉。”Eliott的声音沉稳且漠然。

 

笔筒与文件被扫到地上，发出了凌乱的声响。Lucas在暗处疲惫地睁开眼，茫然地听着这场高层间激烈的争执。Eliott无意继续，按下了桌面固话拨号：“叫保安上来。”

 

Lucille扬起一个凄厉的笑容，她看了看周围，目光落到沙发里裹着灰布蜷成一团的背影上，面色阴沉地压低了声音：“你以为你有多光鲜？……你对他干过这么多脏事，不怕哪一天瞒不住么？”

 

不远处，电梯“叮”地一声开了门，几个身穿制服的安保人员冲进Eliott的办公室里。她默不作声地与Eliott目光对峙一阵，周围的人也不敢轻举妄动。等到连一旁半睡半醒的Lucas都快失去耐心时，Lucille才直直地转身往门外走去。她的身影一如既往地高傲与端庄，乘坐电梯下至公司大堂，在保安一路护送下，无数员工无声注目中，踩着尖锐的高跟鞋走出德莫里大厦。

 

办公室回归寂静，Eliott把灯重新关上。雨又继续下了好一阵。

 

等Lucas再次醒来时，连Eliott也不见踪影。门外秘书小姐倒是给他带来干洗完的衣服。她悄悄地打量了Lucas一眼，灰布裹着的身体上依然能瞄到情欲留下的边角爱痕。她在心里不禁悄悄感慨了下老板的魄力，脸上若无其事地笑着说：“Demaury先生现在在开会。他说如果你不想待在公司的话，楼下准备了专车接你回家。”

 

“回家”这个用词有些歧义。Lucas摇摇头，向秘书小姐礼貌地道了谢。他重新合上办公室的门，把自己与外界隔绝开来。一想到楼下实验室里不知道被安放了多少个摄像头，他便失去了投入工作的热情。

 

沉思片刻后，Lucas打开了Eliott的工作电脑。屏幕弹出简洁的密码界面，他暗骂了一声，俯身翻找起老板的桌柜。

 

他如今内大脑一片混乱，根本没办法闲下心来。

 

先是Chole突然的工作调派，接着又是秘书小姐隐晦的提及，后来还有Lucille模棱的嘲弄，以及Eliott深不可测的目光……真相的揭盖被微风吹起了一角，他甚至不知道在这之下还藏有多少关于他的秘密。左胸膛上的纹身又开始隐隐作痛，皮肤仿佛在一下下地绞紧，繁复的雨声仍绵延不绝。

 

柜里一沓文纸被拉开，Lucas没翻几下，便注意到底部压着一张露出半截信纸，配色与质感令他莫名熟悉。他皱起眉，拽着那一角慢慢地将其扯出。当完整的信纸被拉出来后，Lucas的脑子忽然懵住了。

 

——这是当年德莫里庄园的请柬。

 

“什么……”

 

手指轻颤着翻开了纸张，里面还有Eliott曾经亲手写下的字迹。飘逸的字母并列成排，那是他的名字。

 

窗外雨声逐渐变小，宏大的交响曲在天空的指挥下终于到达尾声，全世界仿佛只剩下淅淅沥沥的余韵。Lucas在桌边站了一会儿，忽然提步往门外走去。他随手披上一件外套，急急地按下电梯按钮，另一只手则掏出了手机。

 

“Lallemant先生……？”秘书小姐连忙站起身。

 

“帮我备车。”

 

手指快速地翻找着联系人，最终拨号给当年一同受邀的Imane。她如今投身服装设计，在行业里混得风生水起。

 

电话很快便被接通了。

 

“喂，Lucas？很久没联系了……”

 

“我在Eliott的办公室里翻到当时那封遗失的请柬，”Lucas扶着电梯门，急促地质问道，“Imane，你是当时我们三个中最了解他的人，你知道什么？”

 

对面的Imane显然没料到故友给她打电话是为了这件事情。她沉默良久，才在电话那头缓缓说道：

 

“Lucas，我很抱歉，那张请柬是我偷的。”

 

※※※

 

城堡内一片欢声笑语，盛装的达官贵人举着香槟，在社交场合里如鱼得水地谈花论酒。Mika远远看见正厅中央，Lucille正推着老先生的轮椅在跟四五个当地的知名政客有说有笑。

 

Imane对这里的环境熟悉得很，她领着Mika在客人间兜兜转转，拐进一条通往后花园的过道。两人穿梭在城堡复杂的结构中，很快就找到躲在小庭院中真正的派对主角。

 

“每年他都不肯去门口迎接，起码要到中场才草草过去露个面。”Imane解释道。

 

Eliott一身低调的黑礼服，藏身在偏僻的角落里，跟市内某位老企业家单独交谈着。黯淡的灯光将他侧脸轮廓映衬出特别深的阴影，竟然有种莫名的低落感。

 

看见两人踏着碎石小道走进庭院，Eliott便简略地为对话收了个尾，支走了喋喋不休的聊天对象。

 

“嗨！很高兴你们能来！”

 

Eliott笑着迎上去。

 

“生日快乐！”Mika祝福道。

 

“没打扰到你交谈吧？”Imane问。

 

“都是一堆废话，我对他家女儿一点兴趣都没有。”Eliott挑了挑眉，笑着说。

 

三人热切地寒暄了一番，Mika便提起Lucas丢失请柬的事情。Eliott表现得有些惊讶，顺势索要了Lucas的号码，并热心地指引这位社交狂魔去大厅里结交朋友。见Mika被支走后，余下两人均敛起脸上的笑容。

 

Eliott的表情莫名地凝重。他盯着Imane，捏住酒杯杯身的手紧了紧。

 

Imane低下头，从手提包中翻出一张崭新的请柬，递给对方。她抱怨道：“我不会再帮你做这种偷鸡摸狗的事情了。”

 

“谢谢。”Eliott将请柬收了起来。

 

“这次难得标明不用送礼，是因为Lucas吧？”Imane拿起一旁的香槟，坐在庭院的沙发上，“我每年都会为你的礼物伤脑筋，你倒是接受得心安理得。”

 

“我其实挺期待他穿西装的模样。”Eliott也在一旁坐下，没滋没味地喝着酒，“宝蓝色？”

 

“反正是即将被你伤透心的颜色。”Imane瞧了他一眼，若有所思地说道。

 

“你非得不断地提醒我，是么？”Eliott叹了口气，“要不是这是最安全的选择，我也不会这么做。”

 

明月的光辉淡淡地洒落在湖水上，粼粼的波光在微风中轻轻荡漾，恢宏的城堡不甚清晰地倒影在湖面。

 

Eliott抬头看向这座城堡。它漂亮且肃穆，每个角落都载满了童年无数份回忆。阁楼的探险尘埃遍布，冬日银装素裹的园林，塔顶眺望天幕的繁星……他曾多么高兴自己拥有这座城堡，如今却对它只剩下憎恶。他想要摆脱关于这里的一切，却发现自己的命运早就被牢牢地禁锢在此，重重身份就如一道道枷锁，他只能按照既定的轨道前行。

 

“总有一天我会将这座城堡一把火烧了。”Eliott轻描淡写地说。

 

“别急着发火，你该打电话给他了。”Imane将自己的手机递给Eliott，“你父亲到底什么时候才肯给你买一部手机？”

 

”我也想知道。”

 

Eliott低头翻找到某个联系人，拨号键却迟迟未肯按下。他犹豫了一会儿，抬头问：“要不我跟他私奔？”

 

“你明知道不可行。”Imane叹了口气。

 

在庄园的湖畔上，未来的德莫里企业继承人拿起手机，独自一人走进了树影重叠的夜里。

 

※※※

**_“_ ** **_庄园宴会后没过几天，_ ** **_Eliott_ ** **_就在他父亲的胁迫下办理了转学手续。临走前某一晚，他拉着我偷偷闯进了凌晨两点半的学校。_ ** **_”_ **

 

Lucas推开别墅大门，匆匆走过客厅与厨房，踩着木楼梯跑上二楼。

 

 **_“_ ** **_他从窗户里跳进一间废弃的休息室，带走了一本书，说要把它永远摆在床头。_ ** **_”_ **

****

他拉开塞着了安全套和润滑油的床头柜，用手机灯光往里面照去，隐隐可以看见间隙里藏有暗格的轮廓。他将手伸进去摸索了一番，将物体慢慢地抽出——是当年那本波德莱尔的诗集。

 

 **_——_ ** **_你还记得。_ **

****

**_——_ ** **_当然_ ** **_……_ ** **_你的一切，我都记得。_ **

他翻开当初自己在休息室里诵读过的第三章，那篇《高翔》的诗句旁写满了他曾经留下过的注解。原来这本不翼而飞的书籍，一直被妥帖地收藏在了这里。

 

一把小巧的钥匙从书缝件掉落，Lucas小心地捡起来查看。

****

**_“_ ** **_从那以后，他就没有再回过我们学校了。_ ** **_”_ **

****

Lucas曾以为自己才是默默付出的那个人，谁知道在他所不知道的地方，Eliott也用了属于他自己的方式温柔而隐晦地渗透了他的生活点滴。

****

**_——_ ** **_你觉得我爱你吗？_ **

蓝胡子公爵的城堡储物室里藏着几具尸体，Eliott家别墅的地下室里又会藏着什么？他走到地下室的木门前，将钥匙捅入锁孔中，轻轻地一转，灰厚的大门便被轻而易举地打开了。

****

**_“_ ** **_爱情这种东西，能让坚强的人变得软弱，也能把温柔的人变得勇敢。相信我，_ ** **_Lucas_ ** **_，你们两个都因彼此而成长。_ ** **_”_ **

****

一列照明灯逐盏亮起，地下室即便开了灯，光线也昏暗得过分。空中列着一排一排的牵绳，上面挂满了如便利贴般薄薄的物件，Lucas拽下其中一张，赫然发现，那是自己的照片。

 

那是几年前的他走在回家的街道上，大概时值冬季，脖子还围着一条灰色的围巾，手里握着星巴克的纸杯，热气化成白雾袅袅升起。当时的他似乎并没有注意到镜头，目光放在画面外的其他地方，表情淡漠地走在路上。

 

揭盖下的真相砸落在面前，他整个人仿佛被僵结在原地，浑身都无法动弹。直到照片的边角都快要被捏皱了，他才平复下惊涛骇浪的心情。

 

他一路往下看去，一张张照片被细心地用木夹子夹起，它们以时间顺序前后排列，背后都有圆珠笔标记的日期与地点字迹。里面多半是不正经的偷拍，都是些连他自己都不曾在意的场景。有在酒吧里与朋友喝着酒高谈阔论，有在公园广场上漫不经心地用谷物喂鸽子，有在餐馆二楼阳台上浸在晚风中发呆，有在雪糕店前边排队边接着电话……每张照片都是Lucas的生活侧面，被小心地珍藏在地下室里，像是一家关于他的微型博物馆。

 

过去无数个不眠的夜晚中，Eliott是不是一身闲服挽着衣袖，在这里逐张标记剪裁着他的照片？他会不会斟上一杯加冰的威士忌，逃离世界般地醉倒在地下室的工作桌上，直到第二天清晨被助理无奈地叫醒？

 

无欲无求的跟踪狂。Lucas想道。

 

每张照片里都带着他模糊的记忆。他从不刻意去纪录生活，于是当有朝一日忽然发现，原来平日里那些稍纵即逝的点滴都被他人仔细收集起后，又是别样一番复杂的滋味。

 

细微的尘埃在空中漂旋着，灯光昏暗地洒向木地板，一圈又一圈的脚步声回荡在地下室里。Lucas不知道自己在这里待了多久，直到手机铃声突兀地响起，打破了原有的安静。

 

“喂？”

 

“我派了司机到家门口接你。”无欲无求的跟踪狂说着，声音一如既往地冷淡。

 

“去哪？”Lucas连忙关上灯，走出木门重新给地下室上锁。确认一切回归原样后，他走上客厅，傍晚的阳光从窗外照射进来，挂钟上显示的时间是晚上六点半。

 

“你不是觉得我欠了你很多场约会么？”电话那头的人带了点难得的笑意，他想了想，说道，“现在给你一天天地补上。”

 

Lucas愣愣地握紧手机，只听见Eliott轻声说：

 

“一个惊喜。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢帮我审稿的克里斯，谢谢帮我上传文章的Kira女士，谢谢听我一路吐槽的二灰，谢谢隔三差五跑来问更新的朋友们55555平成年间最后一篇粮没做到，那就做令和年间第一篇粮吧！拖欠了大半个月，在这里哐哐地磕头谢罪了！


End file.
